


A Perfect Days End

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: “I'm just saying why can’t they crack the shell before serving it?” Stiles had groaned as they left the little seaside establishment, a small bell jingling over the doorway to announce their departure.“Because it would take away from the novelty of the experience?” Derek counted with a shrug before taking Stiles' hand and leading him back down the road to where they had left the SUV parked next to an old stone fort.“I guess.. ” Stiles conceded with a sigh.





	A Perfect Days End

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write more, but I figured you guys could appreciate a little tooth rotting fluff at the moment and that's as far as my brain got. Enjoy.

Derek and Stiles had stayed at the beach until the sun started to go down. After that it hadn’t taken them long to find a restaurant on the water's edge where they we’re able to finally get Stiles his lobster as they watched the sun set.

Dinner was good, but Stiles did manage to send shards of lobster shell flying all over the place more than a few times. Derek found it hilarious, while Stiles found it infuriating that such a popular food was such a bitch to eat.

“I'm just saying why can’t they crack the shell before serving it?” Stiles had groaned as they left the little seaside establishment, a small bell jingling over the doorway to announce their departure.

“Because it would take away from the novelty of the experience?” Derek counted with a shrug before taking Stiles' hand and leading him back down the road to where they had left the SUV parked next to an old stone fort.

“I guess.. ” Stiles conceded with a sigh before pulling Derek closer so their arms were pressed together as they walked the short distance. He let himself lean against Derek and use him as a guide as he looked out over the stretch of ocean that the road ran along. “Thanks.. For all of this. This whole ridiculous road trip. I haven't felt this good in a long time.."

Derek smiled and ducked his head a bit as he squeezed Stiles' hand. "It's not ridiculous. You've been through a lot, we both have. It was the least I could do after everything.."

Stiles paused then, used their linked hands to make Derek stop and turn to face him in the dim light of late dusk. "Seriously, Derek, I don't think I could have handled just sitting around Beacon Hills all summer waiting to head off to college. Not after everything that's happened this last year." he said, free hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head nervously. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me since you came back."

Derek ducked his head again at that, small smile still tugging at his lips as he spoke. "I know you do, Stiles. You don't have to tell me, or thank me." He said softly as he gave Stiles' hand another squeeze and pulled him close enough to could wrap both arms around the teens waist.

Stiles leaned in, wrapping his own arms around Derek's neck and letting his forehead rest against the taller mans; bumping their noses together affectionately as he did so. "I love you." He said quickly before tilting his head and planting a soft kiss on Derek's lips.

Derek couldn't hold back the broad grin that spread across his lips at Stiles' words. "I love you, too." He murmured, pulling back just enough to say the words clearly before bringing their lips together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
